


Obedience

by JayDick_Hell



Series: JayDick Fic Event [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Kind of? it was just a handjob but still, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, dom!dick, handjob, sub!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDick_Hell/pseuds/JayDick_Hell
Summary: "You've been such a good boy for me. I think you deserve a reward. What do you think?"The filthy way Dick was looking at him through lowered lashes sent a spike of desire straight to his cock. He spoke in a needy breath, too eager to even pretend to have some dignity."Yes, God, yes."-A direct continuation of Good Boy





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volavi/gifts).



> #8 for the JayDick-Hell Fic Event!
> 
> UGHgHUHUHH  
> that about sums it up
> 
> Takes place directly after Good Boy
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr: [JayDick-Hell](http://jaydick-hell.tumblr.com/)

Not much could fluster Jason Todd. He was born in Crime Alley and fought for survival on those rough streets when he was just a kid. He's seen the worst that humanity has to offer and clawed his way out of his own grave. Suffice to say, he's a tough man to crack. There's always an exception, though. And in natural Grayson manner, Dick was that exception. That damned hero always managed to get under Jason's skin one way or another; for better or worse. Right now? Jason was going out of his mind because of Dickie.

He stood beneath the hot spray of his shower damn near scrubbing himself raw. No matter how long or hard he scrubbed, he _still_ didn't feel clean enough for Dick. He'd always be too dirty, too flawed for that pretty bird. Those self-conscious thoughts usually ate away at the man, but at the moment he was too busy going over what happened on the rooftop no more than thirty minutes ago to fall prey to those pernicious musings. The way Dick wrapped his hand around his throat so controlling but still gentle made it hard to think straight. If he really concentrated, he could almost feel his hair being tugged again. A low sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes and replayed it all.

Only in his dreams did Dick show that much interest in him. And even then he wasn't so... _dominant._ Not that Jason was complaining, mind you. When he'd been Robin, he had all sorts of fantasies about the older - and at the time bigger - hero pinning him down and utterly wrecking him. The older he became, the more his fantasies shifted. Most now included him being the one to hold the acrobat down. That didn't cause his previous submissive desires to fade; not in the slightest. When he fought Dick, there was always a war in his head. Part of him wanted to win, to shove Dick's face into the ground and take him raw on the rooftops. The other part of him wanted Dick to knock him down, restrain him, and fuck him until he was obedient. To _really_ put him in his place.

The idea of Dick punishing him was always so undeniably erotic that Jason would chase it like the white rabbit. He'd push the acrobat further and further, crossing whatever lines Dick put in the sand in an effort to get that sweet discipline he's been craving so much. For the longest time, he'd settle for their violent tussles and verbal fights. It wasn't what he wanted exactly, but it was good enough to keep fueling that fire in him. He thought that if Dick ever found out about how hard he got during their fights or just what he did with the memories of Dick's fists biting into him that the hero would stop taking his bait so easily. Well, it appears he might be wrong. _God, did he hope he was wrong._

Dick's voice whispered on repeat in his head, creating a vulgar soundtrack to the obscene images playing behind his closed eyes.

 _'Oh, Little Red, I gave you an order.'_ Subconsciously, his hand found its way down his body to wrap around his erection. It hadn't waned in the least bit since the heated encounter on the rooftops. How could it when the event kept looping in his head with growing carnality?

 _'Yes,_ _ **sir**_ _.'_ The memory of that commanding tone had him sucking in a sharp breath as he began to stroke himself. Jason felt like every last one of his nerves were exposed. Had he always been this reactive?

 _'You might just get a reward.'_ His heart raced as he pumped his cock a little faster. Every so often, his hips would jerk forward, fucking into his hand as a particularly filthy thought crossed his mind. Without realizing it, he wrapped his free hand around his throat and mimicked the grip Dick had on him. Jason's soft groans grew progressively louder the closer he drew himself to climax.

 _'Good boy.'_ Those two words dug into his core and sent him moaning over the edge. Like a spring wound too tight, that heat curling in his gut snapped. Pleasure burned through his body as he came with a trembling groan. His breath hitched as he continued to stroke his cock in an effort to milk his orgasm for all its worth. Jason found he had to steady himself with a hand against the wall to keep his legs from giving out. It almost felt like he was suffocating in the heat of the shower as he tried to catch his breath.

The vigilante stood under the spray for a little while longer and watched the water wash away the evidence of his climax. He rested his head against the forearm he had propped against the wall while he tried to calm his racing heart. Finally, when he felt himself fully return to reality, he turned off the shower and stepped out. Jason rubbed his hair with a towel quickly to draw away any excess water before wrapping the cloth around his waist. He paused for a moment before deciding to grab his toothbrush again. Sure, he brushed his teeth as soon as he got here just as instructed but the comment made him conscious of the scent and taste of his cigarettes. It wouldn't do any harm to really make sure there was no trace left, right?

He bent to spit into the basin but stopped short on standing. Staring at him in the mirror with that cocky smirk was Dick Grayson. He was still outfitted in his Nightwing attire sans his mask. Jason suddenly felt frozen as those sharp blue eyes caught his surprised gaze in the mirror. That smirk only grew a little more. When Dick spoke, there was a hint of amusement edging his pleased tone.

"I see you did as commanded. _Very_ good."

Jason's grip on the edge of the granite counter tightened at the praise. He felt his heart pick up pace once more just at the approval in Dick's voice. He was so far gone for this pretty fucker at this point, it was almost sad. Slowly, he began to stand straight, eyes never leaving that heated gaze in the reflection. Any words he might have had escaped him the moment Dick took a quick stride forward. His breath got stuck in his throat and he halted once more when he felt a hand press against his lower back. When that hand began to trace up his spine in a feather-light trail, Jason shuddered. The soft stroke came to an end between his shoulder blades.

Suddenly, that hand on his back pressed with more force. It wasn't hard but the intent was clear and Jason could do nothing but obey. He lowered himself back down against the countertop until he was bent completely over, forearms resting against the cool surface and head tilted back to keep looking at Dick in the mirror. Said hero gave a low, satisfied hum as he traced his hand back from its perch between Jason's shoulders and down toward the towel wrapped around his waist. He played with the edge of it for a moment before tugging it away and letting it drop to the floor. Jason watched as Dick's smirk grew into a provocative grin when he looked over the newly exposed flesh.

"Now _this_ is a nice view."

A little gasp was pulled from his lips as Dick's hands roamed up his sides just to scrape down his back. The rough texture of his gloves pulled at his already stimulated senses, playing his desires like a harp. He dropped his head with a throaty groan when those hands slipped down to his ass and _squeezed._ Jason couldn't help but arch into the firm touch eagerly. All thought was driven from his head when that grasp dipped further toward his thighs. When Dick dug his fingers into his inner thighs, he shuddered and moaned low once more. Without command, he parted his legs for the older hero as a silent offer.

Dick seemed pleased by the action if his soft _'Good boy'_ was anything to go by. He was thoroughly enjoying teasing the eager young man. Slowly, Dick would skim his inner thighs, always avoiding outright touching Jason's cock but just brushing it with his knuckles on each passing sweep. He could feel the tenseness in Jay's thighs as he strained not shift for more friction. The submission to his ministrations had Dick grinning down at him. Jason was breathing more heavily now; quiet, needy sounds slipping past his lips every now and again.

He let his hands slide back up to trace the cleft of Jason's ass before pressing a teasing finger to his hole, circling the rim but never pushing in. The taunting action startled a low, wanting whine from the younger hero. Jason had to fight himself from canting his hips back into the touch as he knew it'd hurt more than anything without any lubrication. That didn't dampen the desire to beg for penetration at all. His eyes fluttered shut as he reveled in the sensation of Dick's wandering hands. If this turned out to be an elaborate wet dream, Jason was going to be extremely upset.

The gentle pull of the gloves against his slick skin as Dick shifted his hold up to his shoulders was exhilarating. His gaze was drawn back up to the mirror when he felt the unmistakable pressure of Dick's chest against his back. Jason's breath hitched when he saw the salacious look on the hero's face. His lips parted, as if to say something - _anything -_ but the sensation of Dick's hips pressing against him took all words from him yet again. His mind was blissfully blank as he took in all that Dick was doing to him. Without thinking, Jason rocked back against him as desire bled from his every pore. The feeling of Dick's cup pressing against his ass was even more of a tease than his hands had been. When Dick pushed back, grinding torturously against him and pinning his thighs to the cabinet with his own, Jason moaned long and low.

Those tempting lips found their way to his neck. Without hesitation, Jason tilted his head to allow better access to the area. Dick only continued to tease him by ghosting his lips over the sensitive skin. Jason swallowed thickly as Dick trapped his gaze in a heated stare while he blew a cool breath over a damp stretch of his throat. Goosebumps immediately rose on his skin and he sucked in a shaky breath at the stimulation. With a brazen grin, Dick flicked his tongue out to swipe across that spot before he pressed a biting kiss to the patch of skin. Jason moaned louder and curled his fingers all the tighter against the countertop.

The older hero then moved his lips up across his jaw then to the corner of Jason's mouth. His tongue darted out to flick the edge of Jay's lips coquettishly. Immediately, Jason tried to turn his head and catch his mouth in a bruising, desperate kiss. His lips were left cold as Dick moved his head away with a small grin. The younger man huffed despondently. A placating kiss was placed on his cheek before Dick moved to tease his earlobe between his teeth. Then, he spoke in a sensual whisper.

"Tell me what you want, Little Wing."

It took Jason an embarrassing moment to remember how to get his mouth to form something other than needy gasps and groans. He licked his lips as he thought the question over. There was a little pride felt in the almost hungry way Dick watched his mouth.

"I... _You_. I want you. Sir."

His voice was rough, almost guttural with lust. The title was tacked on in a breathy rush in hopes of appeasing Dick. The older hero just shook his head slowly with a little, feral grin.

"I said _what_ not _who_."

It was incredibly hard for Jason to think with Dick pressing against his naked body and speaking in that lewd tone. He felt trapped in that white-hot stare. Finally, he was able to fumble out a response.

"I want to please you."

Jason didn't really need to think it over as it was undeniably true. Hearing Dick praise him, feeling those rewarding touches, and seeing the approval on his face, it was all he wanted. Well, that and Dick's cock pressing into him, but that one was a given. The answer drew a pleased sound from the older man. Another kiss was pressed to corner of his mouth as a sort of prize.

"Ooh, but you _are,_ Jay _._ You're being so good for me."

Maybe later he'd go over just how pathetic it was that hearing Dick praise him made his cock twitch in interest and his heart jump. When one of Dick's hands worked upward to stroke through his wet hair, Jason let out a shaky sigh. He'd just cum not that long ago and yet he felt ready to burst all over again. _Fuck_ , Dick absolutely ruined him without even _trying._

"What else do you want?"

 _'So much. So, so much.'_ Knowing Dick wanted a precise response, Jason swallowed back those words. He didn't even need to think over what else he wanted. Not when Dick was pressing up against his ass like _that._

"I want...I want you to fuck me."

As he said it, he dropped his head back down, face burning at the admission. It was a long-standing fantasy of his; to have Dick nestled deep between his thighs and thrusting into him with reckless abandon. Sure, he wanted to get that famous ass up in the air for himself and mark it all up, but that desire could wait. Right now, he wanted Dick to wreck him. His head was suddenly being tugged back by the hand in his hair until he was forced to catch Dick's eye in the mirror again. He was grinning at Jay, all teeth and promises of blissful destruction.

"Now, none of this shyness, Jay. I need to know you're certain. Say it again."

The command in his voice was clear. Just like before, Jason felt compelled to obey. He maintained eye contact this time even as he felt his face heat up.

"I want you to fuck me."

His voice, though confident, wavered with yearning. Dick ground against him yet again, drawing a high keen from Jason. The drag of Dick's armor against his skin only heightened the electric sensation. Fuck, Jason wanted _more._ The air around them felt superheated by their combined lust. The hand tugging his hair went back to stroking him softly. That act never failed to have him aching for more.

"Mm...Good boy. Sadly, that will have to wait. I need to go soon and I really want to take my time with you, Jason."

The words nearly had Jason crying out. He was so worked up right now it was almost unfair. The despair must have been clear on his face because Dick placed a distracting nip on his throat and spoke against his skin.

" _But_ you've been such a good boy for me. I think you deserve a reward. What do you think?"

The filthy way Dick was looking at him through lowered lashes sent a spike of desire straight to his cock. He spoke in a needy breath, too eager to even pretend to have _some_ dignity.

"Yes, God, yes."

Dick just shook his head with in amusement.

"Ah ah ah, try again."

It took Jason a moment to understand what he did wrong. A wave of arousal washed over him when he realized what Dick was waiting for.

"Yes sir, please _._ _Please."_

Seeing the way Dick's eyes sparked at his submission was so _hot._ Jason wouldn't mind living with this man between his thighs dominating him. Dick's left hand found it's way down to his hip to give a pleased squeeze at his answer while his right hand wrapped around his chest and scrapped teasingly across his nipples. Jason bucked back with a gasp.

"That's better, Little Wing."

His hips were tugged back from the counter at the same time that black and blue fingers were pressed to his lips.

"Take it off."

Obediently, Jason opened his mouth and drew the two blue striped fingers in. He let his tongue roam as he sucked them down until his lips hit Dick's knuckles in a deliberately suggestive manner. Dick grinned against the shell of his ear.

"You gonna suck my dick like that, Jay?"

He gave a muffled 'mhm' and nodded slightly. The eagerness in his eyes was undeniable. Jason's had plenty of dreams about sucking him off and choking on his cock that just having Dick's fingers in his mouth was getting him hard.

_"Good."_

It was a hot whisper in his ear, causing him to shudder. Jason's teeth caught the space between the armored finger plating and began to tug back. Dick must have undone the latches earlier as the glove slid off with ease. He then let the piece drop to the counter with a dull 'thud'. The sensation of Dick's armor pressing against his skin was electric, but the feeling of his bare hand trailing from his abdomen up to his chest, nails biting into his skin, was mind-shattering. The older hero toyed with his nipple before continuing to move upward. His hand was presented to Jason, palm facing his mouth.

"Lick."

Jason wasted no time following the command. He ran his tongue slowly from the base of Dick's palm up to his fingertips. Before he could go any further, the hand was dropped down low and out of his sight.

"You know, I heard you earlier making all sorts of lovely sounds. You wanna make them for me again?"

Once more, Jason felt his face burn. Dick heard him masturbating in the shower to thoughts of _him._ It'd be more embarrassing if it didn't seem to arouse Dick. The hand at his hip traced a burning path up to his neck. Feather-light touches teased his cock the same time that the grip on his throat tightened pleasantly. Jason whimpered, desperate for friction. These soft touches and taunting ministrations were driving him crazy with need. Dick let out a low, decisive hum.

"Pretty sure you were louder than that, Jay."

With that, he wrapped his spit-slick hand around Jason's dick and gave a languid stroke, twisting at the base and rubbing his thumb over the head with each pull. Immediately, Jason let out a loud, gravelly moan. His eyes wanted to flutter shut as the long-awaited pleasure crashed over him but the intense way Dick was holding his gaze in the mirror kept them open. Soft pants spilled from his parted lips as Dick increased the tempo.

"There you go. What a good boy you're being for me."

The praise pulled a low keen from the man. With every stroke, his breath hitched and trembled. It was getting to be too much for Jason. Seeing his idol, the one he dreamt about since he knew what desire was, staring back at him with eyes pitched dark in lust and his hand pumping Jason's cock like it was his new mission to tear him apart was driving him higher and higher at a pace too quick for him to register. He met each stroke with a thrust of his own. Each backward pull had him pressing his ass back against Dick. The combined sensations had him trembling already.

He bit his lip and dropped his head down. If he kept looking at Dick taking him apart, he was going to come quickly. That was something he definitely _didn't_ want. Jason wanted to draw this out but that would be impossible staring into those provocative eyes. Little moans and pants puffed out of him as Dick caressed him. The hand around his cock slipped down for a moment to rub his balls, sending a thrill shooting through Jason's body. His hips jerked at the action, begging for more and a gasp was torn from him. Dick let out a soft laugh. The hand around his throat moved higher to cup his chin. Then, his head was tilted up until he was looking in the mirror once more.

"Watch, Jason."

The voice was hot and commanding, only serving to bring another groan from him. He snapped his eyes shut after just a moment of staring at Dick. Seeing his hand working Jason's cock had his gut tightening fiercely. If he wanted to last longer, he _couldn't_ watch.

"I-I can't. _Fuck,_ I _can't."_

There was a soft tsk in his ear and then teeth nipping the corner of his lip just on the edge of painful. It made him whimper and buck into Dick's grip.

"That wasn't a request, Little Wing."

There could be no mistaking the dominance in his voice. Jason couldn't help but let his lids slide open obediently. It earned him a pleased hum and soft kiss. That forceful hold on his jaw never wavered, however. Dick began tilting them up until they were standing straight, his pace on Jason's cock never slowing. He used a knee to push at the younger hero's thigh until Jason got the idea and moved his leg.

Jay was shifted until one knee came to rest on the counter, proudly displaying his throbbing erection in the mirror. There'd be no looking away for him now. That wild grin pulling at Dick's lips made it clear how pleased he was with Jason's high moan and full body shudder. Who knew Dick would love to torment him so? It was only when he let his head fall back to rest against Dick's shoulder that he noticed how those armored boots really closed the height difference between the two. It almost brought him back to the times that Dick towered over him and his fantasies were at their peak. He whimpered softly, body rocking with passion.

Dick made the most of the new position and bit down on his neck in just the right way. The sting of his teeth sent a frisson of aching bliss spiraling through his body. The older man moved his hand down from Jason's chin to palm his balls. It caused Jason to keen and his breath to start coming fast and short. He wanted to close his eyes but that order kept him locked on the mirror watching Dick skillfully drive him to the edge. His thighs trembled with the effort it took to keep from coming on the spot. His whole body was quaking as slivers of pleasure washed over him. The way Dick kept alternating from affectionate kisses and licks to rough little bites only added to the strain.

When those lips trailed back up to his ear and whispered in _that_ voice ' _Come'_ , Jason could only obey. Had he moaned any louder it would have been a scream. Spots danced in his vision as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. Dick stroked him through his climax and the aftershocks, driving a gasping cry from his lips. He shuddered, nearly _sobbed,_ at the pleasure overtaking him. Finally, Dick released his hold on Jay's reddened cock and pressed kisses to his neck.

Jason watched through hazy, half-hooded eyes as Dick traced a finger through the mess of cum dripping down the mirror. The sight of Dick bringing it to his lips just to lick his fingers clean had Jason whimpering. Desire twinged inside him but he was far too strung out to act on it. Instead, he just watched and listened. It was all he felt capable of doing. A satisfied little groan rumbled in his ear. He could feel the vibration of Dick's chest through his back.

"Mmm, _nice._ I think I might have to get a better taste next time."

The proposition nearly had him crumbling with want. The fact that Dick suggested a _next time_ was more than he could have hoped for. He parted his lips to respond but nothing came out. Nothing but his soft pants as he tried to calm his racing heart. Jason felt too thunderstruck to do much more than gasp. Dick swiped his finger through the semen again but this time, he brought it to Jason's lips in a wordless command. He heeded that command and brought the finger into his mouth.

The heady flavor of himself was heavy on his taste buds as he swirled his tongue expertly around the digit; a promise of what he could - and would - do to the older man's dick if given the chance. He got a pleased sigh for his efforts. The dark, carnal way Dick watched his mouth was exhilarating in its debauchery. The finger was drawn from his mouth with a lewd 'pop'. Next thing he knew, he was being turned around to fully face Dick. The older hero crushed their mouths together in a heated kiss. His hunger was evident in the lavish way he twirled and flicked his tongue. Jason curled one hand around the back of Dick's neck and the other into his hair, dragging him impossibly closer. Sparks danced across his nerves as the kiss went on. Sooner than either would have liked, Dick pulled back with a frustrated groan.

"I've gotta go."

Disappointment was something Jason was used to, but it didn't stop the frown from tugging his lips. Dick just laid another biting kiss on him in appeasement. He rested his forehead against the younger man's as he stared deep into Jay's eyes. The smoldering heat in that blue gaze sent chills through Jason's body.

"Fuck, I can't wait to wreck you."

Jason's breath hitched slightly at the gritty tone. He was already eager for the next time they met up even though he was _still_ trembling from his orgasm. A dangerous little smirk played on Dick's lips as if he could feel Jason's desire. He gave Jason's cock another stroke, causing the younger man's entire body to jerk like he'd been electrocuted and a ragged gasp to fly from his mouth at the overstimulation. That devious look only grew in intensity. He gave Jason a pat on the thigh and backed away.

"You've got my number. Text me whenever you want to. Don't let me hear you've been bad or I'll have to punish you."

Jason choked out a gravelly, "Yes, sir" and then Dick was gone, glove and mask returned to their proper places. Jay was still coming down from the high of a lifetime, breathing still uneven and his legs still shaky from the force of his climax. He was already debating on just what he'd have to do to get Dick to punish him. After all, Jason _was_ known for breaking all kinds of rules, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Dick's gotta fight with a boner now, sucks to be him. This is the first nsfw thing I've written in about 10 years so I'm rusty lol I'm gonna work this over a few times until I'm somewhat satisfied with it bcus right now I'm displeased. But for now, it'll do. 
> 
> One day Jay will get dicked down like he wants. That day, however, was not today.


End file.
